the_killer_rarityversefandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
"Rarity... Ah ain't gonna deny that what ya did was evil. Y-You did evil things, but Ah don't want to lose our friendship." - Applejack assuring Rarity she wants to remain friends Applejack is a main character of all three of the main Killer Rarityverse stories, being a supportive figure for all three of the protagonists, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Joyous Blossom. Description In MLP:FiM cannon, Applejack is a supportive, dependable, and honest pony. She runs Sweet Apple Acres and is able to give advice to other ponies about family related issues, however, she's stubborn and isn't one to back down or hear another pony's side of an issue. In the Killer Rarityverse, she first appears on the night her parents die, and is the first pony Rarity intends to kill, but doesn't go through with it. Despite that, she and Rarity are very close, showing the most concern when Rarity is hospitalized or arguing with Twilight. She is one of the few characters who is heavily present in all three of the main stories. Synopsis During The Secret Life of Rarity, Applejack is one of the few ponies Rarity will never kill for any reason, and is the first pony that Rarity intended to kill, but doesn't. Applejack shows the most worry for Rarity out of the Elements of Harmony because she thinks Rarity helped her on the night of her parents death. Even when she finds out Rarity was a serial killer, she still supports her despite what she did. In The Public Life of Sweetie Belle, Applejack becomes a supportive figure for Sweeite Belle and towards the end, Joyous Blossom. She is shown to be supportive of Sweetie Belle, even when Sweetie Belle ends up pregnant out of wedlock despite her beliefs. In Broken Blossom, Applejack and her family are given custody of Blossom after Celestia and Luna are convinced to return her to Ponyville. Applejack and her family are shown to accept Blossom as one of them, supporting her even after Apple Seed convinced her to turn herself in. Event of ''The Secret Life of Rarity'' Death of Parents "Look, Ah know this is too much to ask, seein' as how Ah hardly know you and all, but would you mind walkin' me home tonight? Ah... Ah gotta talk to somepony right now or Ah'll go nuts." - Applejack asking Rarity to walk her home When Applejack first appears in The Secret Life of Rarity, she meets Rarity at the hospital in the waiting room. Applejack is there hoping her parents are okay after a carriage accident, Rarity fakes showing concern, but Applejack doesn't notice. Some time while Rarity is off to see her new sister, Applejack's parent die, leaving her emotionally devastated. She asks Rarity to walk her back to her home, and talks about her parents and what time she had with them on the way back, not knowing that Rarity is leading her to the creek to kill her. Just before Rarity is about to kill Applejack, she mentions Apple Bloom, who had been born a few months ago, causing Rarity to drop the rock and take Applejack home. Category:CHARACTERS Category:ALL